The Adventures of Jaune Arc
by Hawkeye1997
Summary: Jaune is a professional prize fighter who wants something more in life, so he becomes a Hunter. Rated M for future lemons. JaunexCoco pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my shot at another story. Sorry to the people who followed and favorited** ** _Jaune and the Spartan_** **(you guys are the best), but I felt that the story was a bit overused and boring. Anyway, I sincerely hope you people like this one more. Reviews are welcome, along with any criticisms or ideas you might have. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jaune Arc strived to be the best. Ever since his childhood he was at the top of his class, both academically and in combat. His parents were so proud of him when he won his first Mixed Martial Arts championship at the age of 15. Whenever he won a match, he felt like he was on top of the world. He felt like a champion. He felt like a god. He once told this exact sentiment to the press after his second world championship win, and this earned him the nickname "Zeus". That and his golden blond hair. But after his second year fighting, he was longing for something more. He wanted a new kind of fight. A fight that actually meant something. He wanted to protect the people he loved and the people who could not protect themselves. Jaune Arc wanted to become a Hunter. When he told his Father and Mother, they were confused by his decision, as they thought he had been content with prize fighting, but they supported him. His Father, a Hunter himself, grew to be extremely proud of Jaune's decision. Jaune's Father trained him with a practice sword and shield until Jaune was capable of using real weapons. Jaune's desire to become the best never faded, and he soon became extremely proficient with a sword and shield. Once Jaune was confident in his abilities with his weapons, he applied to the most prestigious combat school in Vale, Beacon Academy. Jaune aced the academic portion of his entrance exams and passed with flying colors in the combat test. When the letter came to Jaune's house and he found out he had gotten accepted into Beacon, his heart soared. He felt like he would be able to help the people of Remnant and, most importantly, impress his Father. His Father's approval was paramount in Jaune's mind and all he wanted to do was be his Father's pride and joy. When he told his Father that he had been accepted into Beacon, his Father embraced Jaune, sobbing into Jaune's shoulder. At first, Jaune thought he had done something to make his Father sad, and his heart sank, but when his Father looked at him with the proudest eyes a Father can muster, Jaune teared up a little bit too. His Father was proud of him, and that was Jaune's only care in the World.

*Present Day*

Jaune's Father was walking Jaune to the airship docks, where Jaune would depart for Beacon. There were tears in both of their eyes, as they would miss each other fiercely. As the Bullhead docked Jaune embraced his Father for what would be the last time in two months, as his Father would be there for Parent/Teacher Conferences, which is something Jaune always looked forward to.

"Be good son, and remember, This school is full of people just like you Jaune. You need to train and study hard in order to succeed there" Jaune's Father told him.

"Of course Dad, you know I'll work hard for you" said Jaune.

"Don't do it for me, my child. Do it for yourself and those you want to protect. You've already made your Mother and I more proud than anyone I could ever imagine" Jaune's Father said to Jaune with tears in his eyes.

Jaune's heart swelled at this statement. He had done it. He had made his Father proud.

"There's one more thing Jaune" his Father said. He took out a package he had carried in his coat and gave it to Jaune. Inside it was Crocea Mors, Jaune's Grandfather's sword. Jaune's Father had kept it as his prized possession, waiting for the day that Jaune would be able to use it properly.

"I love you Dad" said Jaune, happy tears flowing down his cheeks as he clipped Crocea Mors to his belt.

"I love you too son" said Jaune's Father happily. "Now go. Go be the man I know you can be".

Jaune gave his Father one last bear hug and turned to walk towards the Bullhead. Jaune boarded the airship and looked back at his Father. He was standing there, looking at the airship with admiration, knowing that his son was on the track to becoming something great.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to not go the canon route, simply because I want this story to be as unique as possible.**

 **Chapter 2**

Jaune Arc was not having a good time. He discovered that he was extremely airsick, a fact that he was not accustomed to, had no control over, and absolutely despised. He kept hearing the voices of the other trainees that were going to attend the Academy

They were saying things like: "Isn't that Zeus?" or things like "Wow, the champion from Arctown vomiting into a trashcan". That one pissed him off the most. It was like he was weak. Jaune hated feeling weak.

The bullhead finally touched down and he was the first person to stumble out of the airship, in search of the nearest trash can. As he ejected his lunch from his face hole, all over the inside of the trash receptacle. Just as he was getting up, a boy much larger than him pushed his head into the trash can. The boy had armor on, with a golden eagle across his chest.

Jaune wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible, but this guy kept on pushing his head down.

"This kid obviously has no idea who I am, does he" muttered Jaune angrily.

"Did you say something, wimp? Address me as Sir or Sir Cardin when you talk to me" said the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Do you by chance follow prize fighting at all, Sir Cardin" asked Jaune mockingly.

"No, why do you ask, bitch" asked Cardin menacingly.

"Hmm, that explains it then" said Jaune. Jaune stomped down on Cardin's foot, breaking his big toe. Cardin screamed out in pain and let go of Jaune's head momentarily. Jaune stood up quickly and stared at Cardin with displeased eyes. Jaune was about to throw a haymaker when his fist stopped in mid-air.

"You should really reconsider, Mr. Arc" said a stern yet oddly feminine voice behind him.

Jaune lowered his fist and looked behind him. There stood a stern woman in a black skirt, a white button-up shirt and a purple Dust mage cape. She wore wire frame glasses and her blond hair in a tight bun.

"She doesn't look like someone I should mess with" thought Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, please report to the Headmaster immediately" said the lady. "And Mr. Winchester, to the Infirmary".

Jaune now stood in the Headmaster's office. A man, who Jaune assumed to be the Headmaster sat in silence, staring out a window and sipping what smelled like coffee.

"Hello Mr. Arc, I'm Ozpin, the Headmaster here at Beacon" said the man.

"Hello Sir" said Jaune.

"So, Mr. Arc, explain yourself" said the man.

"No excuse Sir, I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have overreacted" said Jaune.

"I imagine your Father will not be too happy with news that, not even an hour here, and you already instigated a fight" Ozpin said.

Jaune blanched. He had not even thought of that. His Father would be so disappointed in him. Jaune started to sweat.

"That's why I have a proposition for you" said Ozpin with a small smile playing on his lips. "We recently have had an incident. Some of our Second Years got hurt on a mission and will be out for quite a while. We now have an opening for you and maybe one other first year on a new team" said Ozpin. "I have complete confidence in your abilities, both physical and academic. You passed our entrance exams with flying colors anyways".

Jaune was seriously considering this. What could go wrong, right?

"Of course, if you refuse, you'd be back among your "peers", but your Father would have to know about your little incident" said Ozpin.

"This sly son of a bitch" thought Jaune. "Alright, I'm game" he said.

"Fantastic, you start immediately" said Ozpin. "Meet your teammates in room 306, I'm sure you will find them to your liking" said Ozpin slyly.

Jaune was slightly confused. Why was there no one in room 306. There were 4 beds, dressers, a TV, and a couch. There was also a kitchenette, and a bathroom. He liked the room, but what he didn't like was the feeling that someone was watching him.

"Whoever you are, you suck at hiding" said Jaune. A tall but lithe girl wearing sunglasses and extremely fashionable battle attire came out from the bottom of one of the dressers.

"Damn, I thought I hid better than that" said the girl.

"My name's Jaune" Jaune said.

"Oh I know all about you Zeus" said the girl sultrily. "I'm Coco".

Jaune got flustered at her tone and Coco laughed, seeing his reaction.

"Oh crap, I forgot. Yastu, you can come out now" said Coco with a hint of laughter.

"She has such a pretty OH MY GOOD DUST WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" thought Jaune with the biggest look of shock on his face. The entire refrigerator moved two feet into the air until the giant who was hiding behind it emerged.

Coco, seeing the shocked look on Jaune's face, introduced the two. "Zeus, this is Yatsuhashi Daichi, but we call him Yatsu for short". Yatsuhashi reached out for a handshake, and introduced Jaune to the reason he would never shake Yatsu's hand ever again.

Good Dust, the man has vice grips for fingers" thought Jaune.

Just then, the door opened and an extremely attractive blond walked in.

"Hey guys, Ozpin told me this is my new team" she said as she walked into the room. "By the way, my name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long" she said.

"Nice to have another girl on the team" said Coco. "I'm Coco, this is Zeus, and the mountain over here is Yatsu".

"Nice to meet you all" said Yang. "Wait" she pointed at Jaune, "You wouldn't happen to be THE Zeus, like the three time champion prize fighter, would you" Yang asked.

Yep, that's me" said Jaune.

Jaune was instantly tackled to the ground by a screaming Yang. "OHMYDUSTOHMYDUST SWEETMONTYMOTHEROFOUM I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN I HAVE ALL OF YOUR FIGHTS ON DVR"

Coco and Yatsuhashi just stood over Yang and Jaune.

"You know what Yatsu, things might not be so bad after all" Coco said. Yatsuhashi, being a man of very few words, nodded in response.

After all the other First-Years finished their trial, Coco, Yatsu, Jaune and Yang went to the auditorium to hear what team name they would get. As Ozpin finished with the all First Year teams, he made an announcement.

"Hunters and Huntresses in training, today is a remarkable day for the Academy. Let me introduce to you, Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Yang Xiao Long and Jaune "Zeus" Arc. They are the first ever team of combined First and Second Year students. I now present… Team CYYJ (Siege), led by… Coco Adel.

After the ceremony, Team CYYJ went back to their room and agreed that sleep was in order. Jaune took out his sleep wear, and when Coco saw his onesie, she started laughing so hard she cried. Jaune was embarrassed, but Coco and Yang offered to take him shopping the next day, as they had no classes.

"Man, this is going to be different than anything I've ever done before" thought Jaune as he lay in his bed. "It's alright though. If anything gets thrown my way, I can always ask Yatsu to take care of it for me. That dude is the size of a house".

Soon after, Jaune fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
